fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) Intro/Credits
Intro DreamWorks Pictures logo (Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) variant) Universal Pictures logo (Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style) variant) "Dreamworks Pictures and Universal Pictures present" "A Simon Brunker/Amblin Entertainment production" "A Joe Dante and Simon Brunker film "Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style)" Credits "Small Soldiers (Simon Brunker Style)" Directed by Joe Dante and Simon Brunker Written by Ted Eillott and Terry Roiso & Simon Brunker Produced by Colin Wilson and Michael Finnell Executive Producers Steven Speilberg Laurie MacDonald and Walter F Parkes Co-Executive Producers Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy and Gerald R Molen Co-Producers Paul Deason Mark Romo Eric Steven Animation Producer DragonRockz Additional Written by Gavin Scott and Adam Rifkin Music Composed and Conducted by Jerry Goldsmith Additional Music Composed by Mark Isham James Newton Howard and more Voices David Cross Jay Mohr Denis Leary Gregory Smith Dick Miller Kirsten Dunst Jacob Smith Kevin Dunn Phil Hartman Tommy Lee Jones Frank Langella Ernest Borgine Jim Brown Bruce Dern George Kennedy Clint Walker Christopher Guest Michael McKean Harry Shearer Sarah Michelle Geller Christina Ricci Jim Cummings Bill Nighy Colin Firth Liam Nesson Emma Thompson Kris Marshall Martin Freeman Andrew Lincoln Keira Knightley Hugh Grant Martine McCutcheon Laura Linney Thomas Brodie Sangster Alan Rickman Billy Bob Thorton Rowan Atkinson Olivia Olson Nathan Lane Kelsey Grammer Shaun Flemming Debra Jo Rupp David Odgen Stiers Jerry Stiller Paul Reubens Megan Mullally Rob Paulsen Wallace Shawn Jay Thomas Estelle Harris Genie Francis Anthony Geary Rosalyn Ladder David Maples Pamela Adlon Timothy Stack Emma Steinkellner Ken Swofford Mae Whitman Kevin Michael Richardson Amanda Seyfried Stellan Skarsgard Pierce Brosnan Rachel McDowall Ashley Lilly Meryl Streep Christine Barnaski Julie Walters Dominic Cooper Trey Parker Matt Stone Mary Kay Bergman Isaac Hayes Jesse Howell Anthony Cross Thomas and Fracnhessa Clifford George Clooney Brent Spiner Minnie Driver Dave Foley Eric Idle Mike Judge Bruce Wills Demi Moore Cloris Leachman Robert Stack Greg Kinnear David Letterman Goldie Hawn Will Arnett Elizabeth Banks Alison Brie Charlie Day Will Ferrell Will Forte Morgan Freeman Shaquille O'Neal Nick Offerman Chris Pratt Jadon Sand Cobie Smulders Jonah Hill Channing Tatum Leiki Veskimets Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Danny McBride Maya Rudolph Bill Hadder Peter Dinklage Sean Penn Keegan Michael Key Kate McKinnon Tony Hale Anthony Padilla Ian Hecox Billy Eichner Alex Borstein The Rest of the cast in The Angry Birds Movie Gabriel Damon Mickey Rooney Rene Auberjonios Danny Mann Laura Mooney Bernard Erhard Bill Martin Ooomp Cast Alan Oppenheimer Michael Bell Sidney Miller Neil Ross John Stephenson Jennifer Darling Greg Burson Kathleen Freeman Bever Leigh Banfield Phil Harris Glen Campbell Eddie Dezzen Christopher Plummer Sandy Duncan Will Ryan Charles Nelson Riley Ellen Greene Sorrell Booke Dee Wallace Toby Scott Ganger Anne Hathaway Jesse Eisenberg George Lopez Tracy Morgan Jeamine Clement Lesile Mann Will I Am Jamie Foxx Brendan Fraser Alicia Silverstone Dave Foley Christopher Walken Sissy Specek Carlos Alazraqui Tom Kenny Charlie Adler Mr Lawrence Jill Talley Joe Murray Cosmo Serguson Bill Fagerbake Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Carolyn Lawrence Jeffrey Tambor Scarlett Johnson Alec Baldwin David Hasselhoff Casper Vien Dien Dina Meyer Denise Richards Matt Levin Anna Faris James Caan Andy Samberg Bruce Campbell Mr T Bobb'e J Thompson Branjamin Bratt Neil Patrick Harris Al Roker Nicole Kidman Samuel Vincent Leehom Wang Wanda Skyes Emma Roberts Doodles Weaver Lacey Chabert Tom Kane Flea Tim Curry Danielle Harris Jodi Carlise Kimberly Brooks and The Rest of the Cast Music Performers Pitbull Ice-T Kelly Clarkson Blake Shelton Gabriel Iglesias Charlie XCX Lizzo Janelle Monae Nick Jonas Addtional Voices Billy West Rob Paulsen Maurice LaMarche Dee Bradley Baker Tara Strong Nancy Cartwright Will Friedle Jason Marsden Nika Futterman John DiMaggio Arnold Schwarzenegger Will Smith Kevin Michael Richardson Rip Torn Charles Napier Jon Lovitz Movie Used Small Soldiers (1998) Clips Used Rock A Doodle (1991/1992) The Lego Movie (2014) Death Becomes Her (1992) Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) Love Actually (2003) Teacher's Pet (2004) Blast from the Past (1999) Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) Mamma Mia The Movie (2008) Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland (1989/1992) Elf (2003) Clueless (1995) South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut (1999) Kicking and Screaming (2005) Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) Recess: School's Out (2001) The Core (2003) Fly Away Home (1996) Rio (2011) The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Krypto The Superdog (2005-2006) Uglydolls (2019) The Ant Bully (2006) Starship Troopers (1997) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Anastasia (1997) The Rugrats Movie (1998) Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Rover Dangerfield (1991) You've Got Mail (1998) The 46th Annaul Kennedy Center Honors (2003) DragonBall Z: Episode of Bradrock(TFS) (2012) Rio 2 (2014) Nostalgia Critic (2012) The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Codename Kids Next Door (2002-2008) Bridget Jones Diary (2001) The Angry Birds Movie (2016) Stranger Than Fiction (2006) Anthony Anime The Movie (2014) Futurama (1999-) All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) Arthur (1996-) 300 (2007) Bewitched (2005) The First Wives Club (1996) The Stepford Wives (2004) How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days (2003) The Secret of Nimh 3 Dawn of the Digimon (2018) American Beauty (1999) Teen Titans Go to the Movies (2018) Osmosis Jones (2001) The Princess And The Frog (2009) The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (2004) Born on the Fourth of July (1989) Dante's Peak (1997) The Fifth Element (1997) Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) Alice in Wonderland (1951) Star Trek: First Contact (1996) I Robot (2004) Under Siege (1992) The Fugitive (1993) The River Wild (1994) The Matrix (1999) Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) A Few Good Men (1992) Alien Rescurrection (1997) Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) My Girl 2 (1994) National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) The American President (1995) Honey I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Office Space (1999) Last Action Hero (1993) Deep Impact (1998) Goldeneye (1995) Alien 3 (1992) Pink Floyd The Wall (1982) Stargate (1994) Rising Sun (1993) The Princess Bride (1987) My Girl (1991) Godzilla (1998) Twister (1996) Blade (1998) Annie (1982) Rudy (1993) The Doors (1991) The Mummy (1999) The Lion King 11/2 (2004) An American Tail (1986) A Night at the Roxbury (1998) Stepmom (1998) Alaska (1996) Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the Second Dimension (2011) The Swan Princess (1994) Quest for Camelot (1998) Monkeybone (2001) Forest Gump (1994) The Talented Mr Ripley (1999) Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult (1994) The Loud House (2016-) Despicable Me (2010) The Incredibles (2004) Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Robots (2005) Brother Bear (2003) The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) How Anime Characters React to 4Kids National Anthem Once Upon A Forest (1993) Home On The Range (2004) Mulan (1998) The Little Mermaid (1989) Codename: Kids Next Door Operation Zero (2006) Snoopy The Musical (1988) Audio Used Love Actually (2003) The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004) Primary Colors (1998) Blast from the Past (1999) The Little Mermaid (1989) Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland (1989/1992) Family Guy (1999-) Signs (2002) Rover Dangerfield (1991) The First Wives Club (1996) How Anime Characters React to 4Kids National Anthem Brother Bear (2003) Benson and His Friends Reaction to 4Kids National Anthem Codename Kids Next Door (2002-2008) The Ugly Duckling (1997) End of Evangelion (1997) Mamma Mia The Movie (2008) Death Note (2004) Ghost Rider (2007) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-) Elf (2003) Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) The Ant Bully (2006) Finding Nemo (2003) South Park: Bigger Longer and Uncut (1999) Hockey Homicide (1945) DragonBall Z: Episode Of Bradrock(TFS) (2012) Playmobil The Movie Trailer Reaction/Extreme Rant For TrollsMCUandPixarFanatic2007 300 (2007) The Princess and the Frog (2009) Nanny McPhee (2005/2006) Home on the Range (2004) DVD Trailer Soundtrack Album Avabaile on DreamWorks Records SONGS Me Written by Geoff Aymar Lyrics by Martin Donovan & David Koepp Arranged by William Ross Performed by Meryl Streep Santa Baby Written by Joan Javits, Philip Springer (as Phil Springer), and Tony Springer Tuba:YEYE MyDude Baby, It's Cold Outside Written by Frank Loesser Performed by Will Ferrell and Zooey Deschanel GET READY FOR THIS Written by Phil Wilde (as Filip De Wilde), Jean-Paul DeCoster (as Jean-Paul De Coster) and Simon Harris Performed by Will Ferrell The Star Spangled Banner Lyrics by Francis Scott Key Music by John Stafford Smith Performed by United States Marine Band They've Eaten the Baby By Patrick Doyle Good King Wenceslas Modern Lyrics by John M. Neale Performed by Hugh Grant and Colin Coull' Inore Written by Geoff Aymar Lyrics by Martin Donovan & David Koepp Performed by The Crystel Apes All I Want For Christmas Is You By Mariah Carey / Walter Afanasieff Performed by Olivia Olson Courtesy of Universal Pictures Music Wonderful Life Written by Teddy Geiger, Matoma (as Tom Straete Lagergren), Ammar Malik Performed by Matoma Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Written by J. Fred Coots and Haven Gillespie Sung by Zooey Deschanel, Mary Steenburgen, Daniel Tay, and James Caan Friends Written by Blake Shelton and Jessi Alexander Performed by Blake Shelton Courtesy of Warner Music Nashville By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Baby, It's Cold Outside Written by Frank Loesser Tuba:YEYE MyDude The First Wives Club (1996) Score Suite By Marc Shaiman The Trouble With Love Is By Evan Rogers (as Rogers) / Carl Sturken (as Sturken) / Kelly Clarkson (as Clarkson) Performed by Kelly Clarkson Rose By James Horner From the Original Motion Picture Score "Titanic (1997)" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corp Like I Love You By Pharrell Williams (as Williams) / Chad Hugo (as Hugo) / Pusha T (as T Thornton) /Malice (as G Thornton) / Justin Timberlake (as Timberlake) Performed by Justin Timberlake Courtesy of Jive Records Ltd Songbird By Christine McVie (as McVie) Performed by Eva Cassidy Courtesy of Blix Street Records/ Hot Records All Alone On Christmas By Steven Van Zandt (as Van Zandt) Performed by Darlene Love Courtesy of Arista Records Inc. and BMG UK & Ireland Ltd White Christmas By Irving Berlin (as Berlin) Performed by Otis Redding Courtesy of Warner S The Name Game Written by Lincoln Chase and Shirley Ellistrategic Marketing UK Performed by Will Ferrell Silent Night Music by Franz Xaver Gruber Lyrics by Joseph Mohr Performed by Pre Teens Courtesy of Pickwick Group Ltd Happy Birthday to You Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill Performed by Meryl Streep, David Strathairn, Kevin Bacon, and John C. Reilly Another One Bites The Dust (Small Soldiers Remix) Written by John Deacon Performed by Queen with additional vocals by Wyclef Jean, featuring Pras Michel (as Pras) and Free Wyclef Jean & Pras appear courtesy of Ruffhouse/Columbia Records Remixed by Wyclef Jean Produced by Jerry 'Wonder' Duplessis (as Jerry "Wonda" Duplessis) Courtesy of Hollywood Records/EMI Records UK Ltd. War Performed By Edwin Starr Wannabe Written by Spice Girls, Richard Stannard & Matt Rowe (as Matt Rowbottom) Performed by Spice Girls Courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. What A Wonderful World Music by Jerry Goldsmith Lyrics by Diane Warren Written by Bob Thiele, George David Weiss Performed by Bette Midler Meryl Streep Olivia Newton John Goldie Hawn and Cher The Same Songs from Small Soldiers (1998) The House Of Horror By Gregor Narholz Our Program Music and Lyrics by Jerry Goldsmith and Walter Murphy Arranged by Richard B Sherman and Robert B Sherman Performed by Meryl Streep Christine Barnaski Patrick Wilson Candice Bergen Phillip Seymour Hoffman The Angry Birds Movie Suite By Heitor Pierra Goofy Goober Rock a derivative of "I Wanna Rock" by Dee Snider New lyrics Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Stephen Hillenburg, Kent Osborne, Aaron Springer &Paul Tibbitt Performed by Tom Rothrock & Jim Wise Produced by Tom Rothrock God Only Knows By Tony Asher (as Asher) / Brian Wilson (as Wilson) Performed by The Beach Boys Courtesy of EMI Records Ltd The Trouble With Love Is (End Title Song) By Evan Rogers (as Rogers) / Carl Sturken (as Sturken) / Kelly Clarkson (as Clarkson) Performed by Kelly Clarkson Baby, It's Cold Outside (End Title Song) Written by Frank Loesser Performed by Leon Redbone and Zooey Deschanel Leon Redbone appears courtesy of August Records Too Lost In You By Diane Warren (as Warren) Performed by Sugababes Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd Special Thanks for Trolls McuAndPixarFantastic 2007 And Simon Brunker DOLBY DIGITAL IN SELECTED THEATERS DIGITAL DTS SOUND IN SELECTED THEATERS SONY DYNAMIC SOUND IN SELECTED THEATERS MPAA: MOTION PICTURE ASSOCATION OF AMERICA Copyright @1998/2019 Dreamworks Pictures Universal Pictures And Simon Brunker Productions All Right Reversed Distrbuted by Dreamworks Distrubtion STG